charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns was a warlock who hunted witches for their powers. He targeted young women and secuded them to leave them vulnerable. He was once engaged to Piper Halliwell and was the father of Nick and Nathan Ross. History Fatherhood In the late 1980's, Jeremy seduced Erin Ross while planning to kill her for her powers. His plans changed when Erin became pregnant and gave birth to twins. While not wanting to be a father, Jeremy did his part by visiting occasionally and keeping his enemies away from his family. This led Erin to believe that he still had feelings for her. However, he seemingly abandoned his sons after Erin was killed by Nomed, who was after the twins because the Triad wrongfully suspected they could be the Ultimate Power. When Violet Morgan and the twins went back in time to find out what happened, Violet revealed herself to Erin, causing Erin to call Jeremy for help. When Nomed attacked, Jeremy witnessed her death and was given a choice by the demon. He could either be vanquished or leave unharmed. Not wanting to die, Jeremy chose to abandon his children. Dating Piper Halliwell In 1998, Jeremy murdered four witches in San Francisco for their powers. Seeking to obtain the powers of the Charmed Ones, Jeremy sought out Piper Halliwell in the hospital after her grandmother was admitted. He handed her a napkin with his phone number and they dated for six months, during which Jeremy proposed to Piper. When Phoebe returned after Grams' death, she activated the sisters' powers with a spell from the Book of Shadows. Jeremy took Piper to an abandoned warehouse and tried to kill her, though Piper was able to freeze him and escape. The sisters attempted to vanquish Jeremy with a spell, though it only managed to hurt him and caused rose thorns to erupt from his body. Jeremy confronted the sisters in the attic and used his powers to corner them, though he was vanquished when the sisters chanted the Power of Three spell. Return Jeremy was briefly resurrected when a demon named Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows and undid all the sisters' spells by reading them backwards. Jeremy attacked Piper at P3, though she again managed to vanquish him after her sisters helped her remember the spell over the phone. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to teleport in the blink of an eye. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice to various effects. Presumably stolen from a witch. *'Psychokinesis:' The ability to move objects and individuals with the mind without having to see them. Presumably stolen from a witch. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to create, control and manipulate wind. Presumably stolen from a witch. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Stolen from a witch named Serena Fredrick in 1998. Passive Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to fight though molecular powers. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the magical powers of others. As a warlock, Jeremy could absorb powers through an athame. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, Season 1, "Something Wicca This Way Comes" *Charmed, Season 2, "Witch Trial" *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Vanquished